Songs for Katie Gardner
by i-want-some-dam-fries
Summary: Travis has tried everything to win Katie, although pranking her cabin isn't the best solution, so he decides to sing to her, every night if he has to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! None of you have probably ever read my stories! Well, please, pretty please read this one! Little different from my usual style with only one point of view, but I just had though have two for this one! Any ways…. I never ever do ANs (At least for a chapter I only put them at the beginning and ends of chapters)! BE VERY HAPPY! ALSO: Review! I never get reviews so I don't update L!**

Songs for Katie Gardner

**Travis's POV**

So I was laying in my cabin, doing the usual, scheming pranks, Wondering about lunch, thinking about Katie Gardn- whoah where did that come from I am so not thinking about he long golden-brown hair and her bright green eyes that–again, I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT HER! Ugh lets just go back to scheming, I was in the middle of an awesome prank when my lil' bro Conner interrupted me.

"You were thinking about Katie, weren't cha" He said

"No! What makes you think that?" my face was starting to get warm

"You had that dreamy look on your face again. Face it, you're in love dude," he said

"No I won't say I'm in love!" I screamed. Then seconds later he pulled out his iPod and played a song.

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it no no, you swoon you sigh why deny it uh-oh, it's too cliché I won't say I'm in love." _the iPod played.

"For the record that movie was inaccurate and sucked… and why do you have it on your iPod?" he started to blush.

"No reason… anyway you need to show her that you like her" he said.

I sighed, "I have tried, she beats me up, threatens me, and down right hates me every time I try"

"Sing to her, man you got a guitar, you can sing, women love guys who can sing" he said pointing to my guitar in the corner.

"What song should I play, I mean how would I sing to her, she won't talk to me"

He grinned that grin everyone fears and looked up, "I know just the song and just the time" Gods of Olympus what have I gotten myself into.

This line is a heffalump!

* * *

So after hours of learning the song, it was Saturday afternoon, and everyday after lunch we had "rest hour" where you could do whatever you wanted as long as you were quiet.

Well I was going to break that rule… Oops.

I had a chair, and my guitar, and that was it. I sat outside of Cabin 6 the Demeter Cabin. I sat down and picked up my guitar. Took a deep breath, and started to play the beginning chords.

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

_Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you_

_I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

I was referring to in the song how she won't talk to me anymore, how she always beats me up (Because I let her, I'm so not afraid of a girl), and how she doesn't want to break the friendship.

I saw her look outside her cabin window. She walked outside and looked at me.

"STOLL I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" she said, but I saw a smile, a faint, ever so faint smile dance across her face.

This line is a ninja!

So after the whole "singing incadent I went back to my cabin, and all my sisters ran up to me.

"I didn't know you could sing!"

"You have a guitar?"

"Your brain is big enough to remember all those lyrics!" (Slightly offended)

"Are you the next Justin Beiber? Will you play Baby?" (Gods kill me now)

"Okay people, Mr. Stoll is very tired from his last concert, so please, you must let him rest" he said acting like my agent. He dragged me into the bathroom.

"So dude how'd it go?" he asked.

"Well" I contemplated, "She told be to shut up because she was sleeping, but she so digged it, already got my next song planned out."

"Cool man, see ya later" he dashed out of the cabin. I walked back into the cabin. It had really cleared out after the second titan war, so there were still some space.

"CABIN 11 FALL IN!" everyone in the cabin stood in a line trying not to laugh, "AND MARCH!" I said in a military officer voice. My littlest sister, McKenzie who was 8 giggled.

We had an amazing dinner of steak, chicken, and of coarse greek salad. After dinner, Katie come up to me.

"Never knew you could sing Stoll" she said with an amused look on her face.

"Well you weren't to cheery when you heard me" I countered

"Try a little harder, I'm sure someone will find you" she said. Someone will find me, and it will be on Sunday Morning.

This line says its Super Cool!

Katies POV

So this morning was an average morning, woke up, made sure the cabin was very neat so we would get a 5/5, went to breakfast, avoided Travis, went to archery (which I suck at) avoided Travis, went to swordplay, avoided Travis.

Why am I avoiding Travis? Because that stupid, idiodic, no good, pranking thieving little rat stole my heart.

That's right, I said it, I like Travis Stoll. I'll never let him know, he surely doesn't like me, he hates me. Always made fun of me, pranked my cabin, stole my stuff, he probably likes an Apollo or Aphrodite girl.

So after lunch I decided to sleep away all my troubles Right about when I was almost asleep, I hear a guitar riff.

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

_Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you_

_I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

He was right, I've been avoiding him, not talking to him, punching him here and there. I couldn't help but smile a little bit, just a little bit.

"STOLL I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" I screamed. I faintly smiled before going back to sleep, replaying his voice in my head.

This line is a dinosaur!  
_

So after I woke up I did activities and then went to dinner. Good dinner, but it could use some cereal I thought. I made an offering to my mother.

After dinner, I went up to talk to Travis.

"Never knew you could sing Stoll" I said.

"Well you weren't to cheery when you heard me" he quickly said back. Gods why am I so stupid, I loved to hear him sing again. But he doesn't know this, I had a guitar, so tomorrow I'm singing my feelings out

"Try a little harder, I'm sure someone will find you" I said, I needed him to find me. Tomorrow's going to be a long Sunday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO THE RAY OF SUNSHINE WHO REVIEWED!**

Travis's POV

At the moment, Maroon 5 has been my hero. Their songs describe so perfectly how I'm feeling. Now if someone ask me my favorite artist I'd say a rapper guy like DJ Kahled. You know, to look manly.

So wake up early and stand in front of the Demeter cabin getting ready to pulverized by sleeping campers, but its worth it… I hope. I take a deep breath.

_Yeah oh oh oh yeah_

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

_And clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you, oh_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_I'm driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_My fingers trace your every outline, yeah_

_Paint a picture with my hands, no, no_

_And back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change of weather, still together when it ends, oh_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_I'm driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave, yeah_

_Oh oh yeah_

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

_And Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it will bring me back to you, yeah_

_Find a way to get myself back home to you_

_And you may not know_

_That may be all, all I, all I need_

_Oh, in darkness she is all, all I, I see_

_And now come and rest your bones with me, yeah_

_Driving slow, driving slow_

_Now yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah_

_There's a flower in your hair_

_And I'm a flower in your hair, oh oh_

_Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Sunday morning rain_

_On Sunday morning, yeah yeah_

_On Sunday morning, oh oh oh oh_

_I'll be home, I'll be_

This song= perfect. A) its Sunday morning and it started to rain. 2) I know that if I leave, I will come straight back to her cause my mind is set. And Lastly: she is all I want, all I need, and all I can think about.

I sat there, and I waited fir Katie to come out. But she didn't come out. Eventually people came out, through some shoes, and some beds at me. I got tired and knocked on the cabin door. Her sister Miranda opened the door, not very happy by my performance.

"She's gone Stoll, she left this morning after you played your song." She said in an amused and annoyed tone.

"Where'd she go?"

"The forest? I think" Okay, no need to panic, Katie's in the forest, alone, full of monsters…

"KAAAATTIEEEEEEEE!" I screamed as I grabbed my handy dandy sword and headed into the forest.

When I was in around the middle of the forest, there was no sign of Katie. Gods where is that child.

I heard someone clear their throat. At first I thought it was a monster and then I heard s very familiar sound, the sound of a guitar of a guitar being tuned. Say WHAAAAAAAT? Who is tuning a guitar in the middle of the forest?

I looked around the corner to see no one else than Katie Gardner with a guitar in her hand. Again, SAY WHAT! Since when does she play guitar?

She pulled the guitar into her lap and started to play some chords. She then started to sing.

_I don't think this passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night and_

_I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughin' cause I hope he's wrong _

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you, his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sisters beautiful, he has his fathers' eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_I'd Lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white _

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he were mine_

_And I could tell you, his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sisters beautiful, he has his fathers' eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_I'd Lie_

_He stands there and walks away my gods if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through, everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up, is my gods he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you, his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, Oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful, he has his fathers' eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd Lie_

She finishes and sighs. Oh. My. Gods. Did she really think that? No, its probably that Apollo kid, Will. He can play guitar, but,I can play guitar, I do have my fathers eyes, and I did once maybe tell her I'd never fall in love,

_Flashback_

_I had just broken up with Carla from the Aphrodite cabin, this when I realized I liked Katie, so I was talking to her._

_ "Do you ever think about having a life outside of Camp, you know going to college, getting married, having kids?" She asked_

_"More school no thank you" she laughed at that "I'm never going to fall in love again, its not like we'll ever be able to leave" she had this look on her face… dissapointment_

_"Well, I'd better go, By Stoll" She said bolting towards the fields"_

_End Flashback _

I'm stupid, go ahead bash me…..though processing…..she doesn't think I like her! Gods I love her! OH MY GODS I LOVE KATIE GARDNER!

I almost screamed, but then I would break rule number one of the Hermes cabin, never give away you cover.

She picked up the guitar again, she was gonna play another song? She sings with a country accent. Well I wasn't gonna go away she's such a good singer! I remained my hiding spot behind the tree.

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

Ok never mind she likes Drew from the Apollo cabin, crap… I should leave

_That I want and I need him everything that we should be_

_I bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Travis talks to me, I laugh cause its just so funny_

She smiled when she said my name, staying!

_That I can't even see, anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_Travis walks, by me_

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe_

_And there he goes, so perfectly _

_What kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, given him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and oh she's lucky cause'_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_So I go home alone, as I turn out the lights_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time takin up but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into_

_Travis looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

She starts crying. I want to comfort her but then she'll know I heard her. So I ran back into the forest and then ran back.

"Katie! There you are I've been looking for you!"

"Oh Travis… hi," she looked startled, "You didn't hear me did you?"

"Hear you what…Hey is that your guitar" I said. AWESOME HERMES LYING POWER!

"Yeah, you know I play here and there" She said

"Well, lets play a song together, I still have my guitar" I had, attached to my sword.

"Travis why do you have your sword?"

"You know incase there are monsters' I said

"Ok then… do you know Hey, Soul Sister?"

"Of course, lets play Katie Kat!"

**Travis**

_Katie_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains**

_I knew I wouldn't forget ya, and soon I will let you blow my mind_

**Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream**

**I knew when we collided you are the one I have decided who's on of my kind**

**Hey soul sister**

_Hey that mister mister _

**On the radio **

_Stereo_

**the way you move ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister**

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

**Tonight**

**_Hey Hey Hey_**

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection that we can't deny_

** I'm so obsessed my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest **

**I believe in you like a virgin your Madonna **

_And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind_

**Hey soul sister**

_Hey that mister mister _

**On the radio **

_Stereo_

**the way you move ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister**

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

**Tonight**

_The way you can't cut around_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

**I'm so gangster I'm so thug **(she laughed at that)

**You're the only one I'm dreaming of **

_You see, I can be my self now finally_

**In fact there's nothing I can't be**

**I want the world to see you be, with me**

**Hey soul sister**

_Hey that mister mister _

**On the radio **

_Stereo_

** the way you move ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister**

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

**Tonight**

**_Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss a single thing you do _**

**_Tonight_**

**_Hey Hey Hey Tonight _**

**_Hey Hey Hey Tonight_**

Are faces were getting very close, and then we both leaned back at the same time.

"So, uh, you're a really good singer" I stuttered trying to control the awkwardness.

"Oh thanks, uh no one else knows I sing or play," she said shyly

"Well no one knew I played and then my sisters asked me to play Justin Beiber and I was like OH HADES NO SISTA!" I said and she laughed, good you made her laugh.

"Hey, I used to be a Belieber"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KATIE! You've have Beiber fever, and the only way to cure it is to here my melodious voice!" Then I had the best idea ever.

"Katie, meet me in the amphitheater at 3:00, and you'll need your guitar" I said hastily and ran off.

__This line says HAKUNA MATATA__


	3. Extra Thing

**Here's a mini chapter for the awesome reviewers! I am taking your suggestion I 100% see your point! This takes place before the story FYI**

_This is a good plot line, but Travis wouldn't become mush for Katie. Have him prank the Demeter cabin or something. I know it's not enough to get the ball rolling, but this is your fic. I love how you do the line breaks. It's really funny and cheers me up._

_Please continue_

You go you beautiful ray of sunshine!

Travis POV

So here I am, sitting outside the Demeter cabin. Oh the pranks I can do. I'm like the Dr. Seuss of pranking!

Would you change the color of their fake tan?

Would you steal clothes from another man?

You should've seen how fast I ran!

Could you would you in the night?

Would you could you cause a fright?

Aw yeah don't mess with the Stoll brothahs.

So back to what we were actually doing we had this awesome plan! I had these flowers that looked all nice and pretty and stuff. But, after you plant them, it kills off all the other flowers to become the alpha! It's like a killing machine only you know it's a girly flower…

Anywho, it was around 2 A.M. and Conner and I were using our awesome sons of Hermes sleuth skills to avoid the harpies.

"On my signal," Connor whispered. We waited for the harpy to pass the cabins before Conner gave the sign.

We ran to the Demeter cabin and quickly got to work. There were gardens on either side of the cabin so I took the right one while he took the left.

I dug in the ground frantically before the harpy made its next round around the cabins. Man this whole "gardening" thing was hard. I personally liked the chocolate bunnies on the roof more but whatever.

I heard the harpy coming back we booked it back to the cabin. I just couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces tomrrow morning.

This line thinks that you are super mega foxy awesome hot

* * *

So… awkward moment. After Katie came out of the cabin and saw the flowers she slapped me in the face and told me she hated me.

I mean, I didn't mean to make her cry… girls can be so sensitive damn. I don't want her to hate me… I want her to notice me…

Well I'll talk to her later.

**4 Hours and a black eye later**

Apparently the flowers were a gift from her father, schist if I would've known that I wouldn't had killed them.

Ugh I hate emotions, but hey I'm only 12, she can't hate me forever, can she?


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Love it! So sorry I'm a bit late on the chapter. School and stuff you know. I just forget to upload. PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot stress how important reviewing is. I never realized how big it was until I actually started publishing so just take a minute out of reading and put a short little comment or something. Or a song suggestion for next chapters! OK BYE**

Katie's POV

Okay, Travis literally scared the living Hades out of me. I really hope he didn't hear me. Because then he would know I'd love him.

And what he sang earlier, "I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew, that someday it would lead me back to you". Is he singing to me or someone else in my cabin, like Miranda or Delilah. Yeah, its probably not me, I mean, he hates me.

Then again, when we just sang together, I felt something, something unreal. It was like a dream. Gods, what is he doing to me.

Okay stop with the love talk, put operation ignore Travis into commission and make those hormones disappear!

Okay my brain is obviously messed up at the moment. UGH! Why must he make my life so, so confusing! I mean seriously, now he wants to meet me at the amphitheater.

So I wandered around the forest, again, praying to every god I know that he didn't hear me singing. I heard a snap in the tree, and fled quickly, Hades knows what's in there.

Might as well go back to the cabin before lunch and tend to the strawberries, always a good thing to do.

As I was walking towards my cabin, I saw Travis over at the Apollo cabin. Huh, wonder what he was doing there? Anyway I went to my cabin and tended to the daisies, my favorite flower. Not the ones that are dyed green and blue and stuff the real white ones.

After that, I went to archery, where I might have accidentally hit Will with an arrow (which is why I stick to close range fighting, up-close and personal). Then it was lunchtime.

I kind of want cereal… no! Mom is getting to you! Ok have some nice pasta and chicken. Yes, no cereal. I saw my sister Rose, my youngest sister who is seven, eating cinnamon toast crunch.

"ROSE!" I yelled. She was startled and dropped her spoon. "You must resist the urge! Cereal is for breakfast and midnight snacks only!"

"But, its so cinnamony! And crunchy! And and and" she started to ramble. My brother Reed took the cereal away from her and handed her a PB&J.

For some reason, probably about Justin Beiber, who is a son of Apollo and is why I hate him, The Aphrodite children were whispering, then they would glance at me, and then they would squeal. Oh, that just busted my ear drums open

So after lunch I realized that it was already 3. I guess I have to go meet Travis at the amphitheater... This is going to be very interesting. I swear if this is a prank he is a dead man.

I get to the amphitheater and there is a stool and some of the Apollo kids setting up instruments. Probably trying to be the next one Direction and show up their brother and cousins which we all know won't happen.

Then everyone in camp started to sit down under their banners... Did I miss an announcement or something?

Travis got up on stage with his guitar and sat on the stool.

"Thank you for coming, I'm going to sing a song for a girl (que Aphrodite children squeals) who I have been waiting for a long time."

_Now I was sitting waiting wishing_

_That you believed in superstitions_

_Then maybe you'd see the signs_

_But Lord knows that this world is cruel_

_And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool_

_Learning loving somebody don't make them love you_

_Must I always be waiting waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing playing your fool?_

_I sing ya songs I dance a dance_

_I gave ya friends all a chance_

_Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you_

_And maybe you been through this before_

_But it's my first time_

_So please ignore_

_The next few lines cause they're directed at you_

_I can't always be waiting waiting on you_

_I can't always be playing playing your fool_

_I keep playing your part_

_But it's not my scene_

_Wont this plot not twist?_

_I've had enough mystery._

_Keep building me up, then shooting me down_

_Well I'm already down_

_Just wait a minute_

_Just sitting waiting_

_Just wait a minute_

_Just sitting waiting_

_Well if I was in your position_

_I'd put down all my ammunition_

_I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long_

_But Lord knows that I'm not you_

_And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel_

_Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do_

_Must I always be waiting waiting on you?_

_Must I always be playing playing your fool?_

_No I can't always be waiting waiting on you_

_I can't always be playing playing your fool, fool_

Could he be waiting for me? No he hates me, you know? We sing but that's it. We were complete opposites, rivals, mortal enemies for Olympus sake! It's probably some other girl he fell in love with.

"Oh I have one more song! Percy, Leo, Jason, and Conner my man get up here!" They all gathered up on stage wearing matching outfits but in different colors.

"Now" said Percy, "If you are a teenager and have been outside if camp, you will know these next few lines which will preview are song"

Leo faces Percy and says, "Oh sorry man, did I get you?"

"NO! You didn't get me that's an electric drill! You don't get me, you kill me!" Percy sad fake angry

"You don't like the game cause you suck at it" Travis said to Conner.

"I don't suck at it. It sucks. And you suck too."

"YOU ATE MY SANDWICH!" Leo yells.

"4 hours later" Percy said

"Why do you have cotton candy?" Jason said

"My doctor said I should take some medicine for my rage, so I took a pill he gave me but I don't have any rage now!" Leo says slurring his words.

"Let's get this show on the Road!"

**Percy**

_Leo_

Conner

**_Travis_**

_Jason_

**_All_**

**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

**_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, _**

_or even your year, but_

**_I'll be there for you _**

(When the rain starts to pour) 

**_I'll be there for you _**

**(Like I've been there before) **

**_I'll be there for you _**

_('Cause you're there for me too) _

**You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight **

_You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great _

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these 

**_But she didn't tell you when the world _**

**_I'll be there for you _**

_(When the rain starts to pour) _

**_I'll be there for you _**

**(Like I've been there before) **

**_I'll be there for you _**

('Cause you're there for me too) 

I love that show! My dad and I always watch when I come home for Christmas. And I love the theme song so much! They are all such good singers... I'm shocked.

Piper got on stage. She's one of the only daughters of Aphrodite I like.

"Okay we have one more song sung by someone who no one know can sing! Katie get up here!"

.Gods. Took me a minute to get my brain together. "PIPER!" I yelled as I chased her.

"What in the name of Hades did you sign me up for?"

"I heard you singing and my inner Aphrodite is coming out and I think my mother is possessing me and I will charmspeak you if I must!" She whispered.

"Fine what song am I singing?" She leaned in and whispered the song in my ear. "Really! Do I have to?" She nodded her head.

"Fine Fine I'll go sing the song!"

"But first we must get you ready, Lacy!" She said and Lacy appeared out of no where with clothes and a bag of make up.

"Oh come on!

They brought me back to the Aphrodite cabin with all of their sisters. Oh gods what did I get myself into.

So the next fifteen minutes (you'd be surprised on how fast they work) my hair was pulled and dyed, they stripped my camp hall blood shirt and jeans off and threw something else on, my eyes were strewn with mascara and lots of black eyeliner on my water line (which hurt) and covered with hairspray.

I walked up on stage, realizing I didn't have my guitar, yes!

"Sorry I can't sing! I don't have my guitar with me and oh Piper you remembered to bring it!" I said with a fake smile.

I took a deep breath amazed I still know all the lyrics to this song.

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change_

_Until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you!_

_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_It's awkward and silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh, I'm not coming back_

_You're taking 7 steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you!_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you!_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

By this point I was jumping around like crazy, shaking my hair, singing toward the other band members. I was letting out all those emotions. I had set the guitar aside and my hands were gripped on the mic.

_Your hands in mine_

_When we're intertwined, everything's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I like most that you do_

_You make me love you, you do_

A tear slipped down my face at the last line. The song really showed how I felt about Travis. But you could be singing at him and he wouldn't notice.

"I hope you know who you are right now," I stared into the crowd before running off (wow am I dramatic, my life is like a tv sitcom gone wrong)


	5. Chapter 4

**Super long Chapter I think! Thanks to those who reviewed keep on reviewing and I'll do your song of choice maybe!**

Travis's POV

Oh my gods Katie looked so hot! She was wearing makeup (how the gods they got her to where that) a white spaghetti strapped tank top, distressed jeans and black combat boots. Her hair had blonde highlights in it and was curled. She got up onstage looking super nervous.

"Oh I guess I can't sing! I don't have my guitar and oh piper you remembered to bring it!" She said getting her guitar.

She breathed in slowly and looked at me before she started.

7 things

She was jumping around and the band behind her was playing when she ditched her guitar. At the end she, which is what I thought I'd never see, she was crying. She looked me straight in the eye for the last line.

"_You make me love you"_

"I hope you know who you are right now," she said before grabbing her guitar and running off stage.

Was she singing about me? Think the lyrics over "your games" my pranks, "your vain" I do think about myself a lot, but not since I've been thinking about Katie, "your insecure" I'm to insecure to tell her I love her "you love me you like her" I have dated a lot of girls, just to make her jealous, "your friends there jerks when you act like them just to know it hurts I wanna be with the one I know" my brothers when we prank just to get her attention, and she's met the real me when we were singing. I think the song is about me. I should go talk to her... but first...

I ran up on stage and grabbed the mic, "This will be happening every day at 3 and 7! Anyone is open to sing!" I said than ran to go find Katie.

I found Katie on Zeus's rock with another guy, Drew from the Apollo cabin, and she was fighting with him.

"Drew I already told you I'm not interested!" She yelled at him

"Come on baby I know you want me" he said and starting to piss me off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she shoved him off.

"Just go away! I want to be alone!" She said. And guess what? He didn't so I decided to step in.

"Hey! She said leave her alone!" I said

"Travis, leave" she yelled

"Oh Travis, you think that Katie loves you, silly son of Hermes, she loves me!" Drew exclaimed. He had his arms around her hips and she looked pained.

"Travis leave, now" she said calmly.

"Katie I-,"

"TRAVIS GO!" she yelled. I walked about a foot when I turned around.

"Hey Drew, just thought you should know, open mic tonight at seven, be there" I said looking more at Katie then Drew.

"Fine, thank you for telling me" he sneered and I got the Hades out of there.

I started to plan the song I would sing tonight, and I worried about Katie. If he hurts her he'll have a new broken guitar bashed on his head. A song… I got it! She will love this song. Ha, that was ironic, you'll get it later. Anyway, I'm going to let her sing first. I have a feeling she's planning some revenge.

Katie's POV

UGH! I can't believe Drew thought I was singing to him! Ugh now Travis probably thinks I like Drew and not him! I really hate boys, I really do right now. But he said there was an open mic. Be prepared Drew, be prepared.

So I reluctantly went to the Aphrodite Cabin (which chilled me to the bone) and asked them to help me come up with a revenge song. They were thrilled at the fact I came to them for help and went to work.

All the songs were too sappy, I needed something upbeat that was clean! Ugh, one little girl, around 10 comes in.

"You want revenge listen to this song from this show I watch" she said shoving us an iPad. Where in Hades did she get an iPad! Anyway we watched the video and the song was perfect. Lacy then said we'd have another girl sing with me and make me look like them in the video. Joy.

So here I am, in a black skater skirt, bralet top, hair curled again with teal streaks, lots of eyeliner, and ripped black tights with converse. At least they kept my converse.

"Now, your not singing with a guitar, this is more of a show or performance. So here is Sammi, she'll be singing the other part of the song." Piper said.

I heard about Sammi, she was from the Apollo cabin. She was gorgeous and guys, trying to impress her, acted like jerks. And now I think she is going to get her revenge.

Sjhe was wearing jeans, black converse, a big purple shirt that said dream and her hair was in a curled ponytail

So dinner came around and my siblings stared at me for a long time, not saying anything about my outfit. Travis's jaw hit the floor and Drew, ugh he had this smirk on his face that just screamed "I own you, you are mine!" Jerk. So after a super awkward dinner it was seven and we all gathered at the amphitheater for our performance.

I was behind stage with Sammi. Her glittery eyeshadow was starting to fall onto her nose. We saw Lacy get up on stage.

"Now, Katie here has a problem, and so does Sammi. The guys around them don't know how to take a hint, and here they are to sing about it.

We walked up on stage and each grabbed a mic. "This ones for you Drew" I said and he looked satisfied. He won't be for long

**Sammi**

_Katie_

**_Both_**

**_La La La La La La_**

**_La La La La La La_**

**_La La La La La La_**

**_La La La La La La_**

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right**

_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the –_

**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

**_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_**

**_And that is when it started going south_**

**_Oh!_**

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

**Stop your staring at my**— _Hey_!

**_Take a hint, take a hint_**

**_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_**

**_I think you could use a mint_**

**_Take a hint, take a hint_**

**La, La, La….**

**_T-take a hint, take a hint_**

**La, La, La….**

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop**

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

**_Oh!_**

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

**Stop your staring at my**— _Hey_!

**_Take a hint, take a hint_**

**_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_**

**_I think you could use a mint_**

**_Take a hint, take a hint_**

**La, La, La….**

**_T-take a hint, take a hint_**

**La, La, La….**

_What about "no" don't you get_

**So go and tell your friends**

_I'm not really interested_

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

_I'm gonna count to three and_

**_Open my eyes and_**

**_You'll be gone_**

_One._

**Get your hands off my—**

_Two._

**Or I'll punch you in the—**

_Three._

**Stop your staring at my—**

_Hey!_

**_Take a hint, take a hint_**

**_I am not your missing link_**

**_Let me tell you what I think_**

**_I think you could use a mint_**

**_Take a hint, take a hint_**

_Oh get your hands off my hips_

**Fore I punch you in the lips **

**Stop your staring at my** - _hey_

**_Take a hint take a hint_**

Travis's POV

Katie's performance was awesome. She looks all badass right now, with the blue hair and the black leather skirt. I approve of her method of revenge. Drew looks very stupid, as does every guy whose every hit on Sammi. I know Conner likes her but he isn't gonna ask her out any time soon after this.

"Next up is Travis and Crew!" Piper announced

we all got up on stage wearing our oversized coats. We got the band all set up and we grabbed our mics.

"Hey there! So since we already sang one theme song today, we thought we should sing another!" I announced. We all stripped off our jackets to get ready.

We were wearing bright red shirts that said "Bazinga!" on them. Oh this song was going to be awesome!

**Percy**

_Leo_

Conner

**_Travis_**

_Jason_

**_All_**

**_Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,_**

**_Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait..._**

_The Earth began to cool,_

_The autotrophs began to drool_,

Neanderthals developed tools,

We built a wall **_(we built the pyramids)_**,

_Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries,_

_That all started with the big bang!_

**"Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,**

**As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song.**

**_A fraction of a second and the elements were made._**

**_The bipeds stood up straight,_**

_The dinosaurs all met their fate,_

_They tried to leap but they were late_

_And they all died_ **_(they froze their asses off_**)

The oceans and Pangea

See ya wouldn't wanna be ya

Set in motion by the same big bang!

**_It all started with the big BANG!_**

_It's expanding ever outward but one day_

_It will pause and start to go the other way_.

**Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be heard**

**_Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang!_**

Guitar Solo via Me

**_Australopithecus would really have been sick of us_**

_Debating how we're here, they're catching deer_ (**_we're catching viruses)_**

_Religion or astronomy _(**_Descartes or Deuteronomy_**)

_It all started with the big bang!_

**Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology**

**_It all started with the big bang!_**

**_It all started with the big BANG!_**

Everyone applauded then Chiron said it was time for bed so we got ready, but I had to go see Katie first.

After Chiron dismissed us I went to go find her. Luckily I found her and she was alone.

"Hey Katie, you did really good tonight!" I said

"Thanks, I just don't like this outfit!" she said.

"Oh, well I like seeing you this way" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Travis!" she blushed and then punched me on the arm. First: Ow. Second: Oh my gods she blushed at something I said.

"Katie I need to tell you something" I took a deep breath, "I-I have really liked you for a long time and its not easy to ask you this but-" she cut me off.

"Travis, if you liked me then why did you make my life a living Hades?" she asked

"Oh, well uh, you look cute when your angry" I said.

"I've been waiting for you to say this, I knew that song would help, wow this happening so fast and-" now I cut her off, but with a kiss.

I held her face with my hands and she wrapped her hands around my neck. Wait, she is kissing me back. KATIE IS KISSING ME! I felt like my world was spinning in 20 different directions.

We broke apart and she looked at me, "What does this make us?" she said

"Katie, this means, wouldyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Travis we just had our first kiss, sure, I'll be your girlfriend." She said. And we kissed again. Things happen so fast around here, wow.

Katie's POV

These last few days have been amazing! I never knew how romantic Travis could be! He's kind and sweet and a really good singer. He sings to me all the time these heartfelt songs and those daughters of Aphrodite are really getting to me.

Anyway, I was enjoying the fresh sunlight and air when someone or something sneaked up behind me. I, being the impulsive demigod I am, judo flipped it.

"GODS KATIE WHAT WAS THAT!" a familiar voice yelled. I looked at the person I just attacked, and there was my idiotic boyfriend. An idea struck me then and there.

"_This is it boy this is war!_" I sang

"**What are you waiting for! Why don't we break the rules already?**" he sang back

"_I was never one to believe the price_–"I started the next line when he kissed me.

"Was there a reason you came Travis?" I asked

"What? Oh yeah we have to pick up a half-blood at an orphanage in Tallahassee."

"How are we supposed to do that?" I said

"Easy, we act like were a married couple adopting a child!" He said overly happy.

"WHAT!" I screamed

"Well we just dress up, say were twenty-two and we wanna adopt the kid and then we do."

"We are going to be parents, adopting a child in Florida?" I asked skeptically.

"Yep now get packing we got a long drive tomorrow Katie-Kat" Drive. Oh gods this is gonna be bad

**Ya, its dramatic. I wrote this about a year ago so yeah, sorry for the bad writing! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY LOVELIES! Sorry about not writing out the seven things lyrics again I just couldn't.**

**And from now on its all brand new writing so chapters will come out at a slower pace! Don't forget to be awesome! (AND REVIEW)**


End file.
